College 101
by BuffyTheSlayr
Summary: Fluffy piece. Femslash. Jo/Blair. Both are attending Langley College. They are working at Edna's Edibles. Natalie is privy to the situation so she makes some colourful commentary. Critique please. Start laugh track. Added 2nd chapter.
1. Chapter 1

"I think I might major in Art." Blair said casually as she read through her first year Langley syllabus. She was sitting at the table in Edna's Edible's, munching on a croissant.

Jo looked up from her sweeping and scowled, "You do work here, Blair."

"I know I know...but I have to find a course to complete my credits for the semester. I've left it too late. I have to find something!" Blair said irritably, waving Jo off.

"Look, take that drama course with me on Tuesday and Thursday...it's an easy art credit and you'll have just missed two classes. We don't have any classes together this semester, didn't you notice?" Jo said casually as she put the broom down, slowly wandered over to Blair to have a look over her shoulder so as to read the notes she was taking.

"I realize that we have no classes together and usually that would be a good reason to celebrate but considering our situation, it's tragic! It would be very nice to take one class with you." Blair said affectionately. She smiled at Jo, blushed ever so slightly and went back to looking at her booklet, very aware of Jo's proximity.

"It would. Speaking of nice, are we still on for Friday night?" Jo whispered in Blair's ear as she pretended to read over her shoulder.

Blair smirked, "I can't wait. Finally a real date without fear of a Eastland curfew. Do we know what we are doing?"

Jo kissed Blair's ear, stood up and walked over to the chair opposite Blair, and smiled, "It's a secret, Princess. Remember we are in Peekskill, not Vegas."

They grinned at each other, and before they could reach over and hold hands, Natalie wandered in.

"I'm coming in the room, with my eyes wide open!" She said with a laugh.

Blair and Jo's hands darted back into place and Jo stood up quickly.

"Nothing is happening here." Jo exclaimed with a little too much conviction.

Natalie laughed harder and waved her hand at Blair, "Too bad for you, huh Blair?"

Jo and Blair frowned at Natalie. Ever since Nat had found out about the pair, she was incorrigible to live with. The teasing and innuendo was driving Jo nuts. Blair just found it immature.

Mrs. Garrett was aware of everything and had laid down the law regarding how they, meaning Jo and Blair, should conduct themselves around the store, Peekskill, Langley and their younger roommates, especially Tootie who was only 14. Natalie was just making it more difficult, even though she seemed fine with the situation and rather supportive. Still, her silliness just made the new couple more anxious than happy.

"Stifle it, Nat!" Jo practically growled as she picked up her broom and started sweeping again, with a violent flair.

"Settle down ladies, I'm just here to relieve Blair from her shift...of sitting around and eating our profits. Good work, Blair." Natalie said with a chuckle as she donned her apron.

"I worked! Now give me a minute...let's see Drama 101 on Tuesdays and Thursdays at 11am...that works! Thanks, Jo!" Blair said happily, jotting down the information and gathering her notebooks in her arms.

"Blair, can you at least balance the register before you go?" Jo asked, annoyed and attracted to Blair, at the same time.

Natalie, of course, picked up on that, "Oh that's okay Blair, you go on now, Jo and I have work to do."

Jo rolled her eyes at Natalie while trying to keep on track with Blair, "No Natalie. Blair has time to do one job and ah... by the way Blair, I can take your registration card to school tomorrow; I have a class near the drama department."

Blair flashed a smile at Jo, "Why thank you Jo. Now I'm just going to go freshen up and I'll be right back to balance that ole register."

Jo nodded with a frown, "That's better."

Blair sailed out of the room with her books, leaving her perfume fragrance behind. It made Jo feel slightly giddy. She looked over at Natalie, who was grinning at her like a loony.

"What!" Jo yelled.

"You do know she's not coming back, right?" Natalie said with a laugh.

Jo looked slightly deflated, "Yeah".

"Go follow her, Jo. I'll count the cash in the register. Tootie will be on shift in an hour. I think Mrs. Garrett and I can handle the supper crowd." Natalie said with an air of sympathy.

Natalie kind of felt bad for Jo, Blair being the way she was and thought that the fates would look upon her favorably if she helped Jo out with her relationship with Blair. That sounded so weird...relationship. How an explosive homicidal situation turned into a homosexual situation perplexed even the worldly Natalie Green. The fates were a fickle crew, she thought. The balance in the store was off and if she got the two girls together, that could possibly restore some harmony in Natalie's little world. Things kinda worked out that way for Nat.

Jo looked at her suspiciously, "What? I can go?"

Natalie nodded happily and walked over to take the broom from Jo, "Go west young girl!"

"Huh?" Jo asked with an annoyed air. Natalie babbled way too much for Jo's liking. It was like Nat was from another planet.

"Go follow Blair, away with you now." Natalie interpreted. Jo was rather thick sometimes. Brilliant academic mind, almost mentally incompetent in social situations.

Jo was nonplussed but found the idea of following Blair's trail of perfume too much to bear. "Yeah well, I should talk to her about her responsibilities at the shop, right?"

Natalie rolled her eyes, but smiled sympathetically, "Yeah go talk to Blair, Jo. You got lots of time to talk now."

Jo frowned but passed on a rebuttal, it was beginning to become redundant with Nat, "Okay, but I should tell Mrs. G..."

"...for gosh sakes Jo, can't you just walk away. Do you really want Mrs. Garrett to know about your 'talking' with Blair?" Natalie said with exasperation as she made quotation marks with her fingers around the word talking.

"Would ya stop with the implying! Really Nat, grow up!" Jo said as she stomped away from the store front, blushing slightly.

Natalie put the broom away and sighed. "Now you owe me one." She was referring to the fates again. A customer came in and she put on her best Edna's Edibles grin as she began a long shift of pushing pastries on people.

Upstairs, Blair had already put her things away and had redressed. She was applying her make up in the shared washroom when Jo appeared at the door.

"Hey!" Jo whispered so as to not startle Blair.

"I thought you might be coming by" Blair said casually.

"Did ya now? That wasn't cool, Blair. We gotta pull our weight around here, Mrs. G depends on us." Jo said with half hearted scorn. She entered the washroom without invitation and sat on the edge of the tub, watching Blair.

"Yes I know that Jo. But thank you for the reminder. I sometimes forget I'm living above a kitchen again." Blair said as she carefully applied her lipstick. Although she would never admit it, she loved the family like atmosphere of living with the girls and Mrs. Garrett. It was a bonus that Jo was also her...she didn't have a word for it yet even after almost two years. Amore? Lover sounded vulgar, girlfriend? Sweetheart? Side kick? Who cared, really? Blair thought as she admired her lipstick shade in the mirror.

"Going somewhere?" Jo asked, feeling apprehensive. It still perplexed her that Blair went out with Langley guys. She knew it was Blair's way of putting on airs in front of her friends at college but still, everyone who mattered knew about them. Their parents, Mrs. G, even Mr. Parker at Eastland had been told so if Tootie became confused, the school could deal with it.

"Gamma Gamma is having a mixer at the sorority house tonight. Boots invited me so of course I have to make an appearance." She said with a quick smile. Blair looked in the mirror and seemed pleased at what she saw. Perfection.

Jo, rather speechless, looked at her in anger, "Mixer? So I let you off early so you could run off to a mixer?"

"No, you let US off early so WE could go to a mixer. You are not going to wear that I hope because beige sweat suits are really not appropriate." Blair responded as she flew gracefully out of the washroom and back into their share living space. Jo followed her quickly, a bit taken aback.

"I wasn't invited, Blair", Jo said when she caught up with the blonde.

"Of course not. You are my guest. Why not wear that nice grey shirt and black wool tie you have in the back of your closet. The one that goes with your tweed blazer. Jeans are acceptable although I prefer you wear your skirt but since you might want to take your bike -"

Jo cut her off, "Guest? Like a date?"

"Whatever you want to call it. Now get dressed, we want 'fashionably late' not last year's jeans late." Blair said as she sat on her bed and began flipping through a text book.

Jo had no response. This wasn't what their first college date was supposed to look like. She caught Blair staring at her.

"Is there something wrong?" Blair queried.

"Is this our first college date?" Jo asked.

"It's one of many, is it not? Now get ready already." Blair said, now annoyed. Jo was very intelligent but sometimes she wasn't as street wise as she led on.

How Jo had missed some of Blair's best romantic overtures in the past was beyond her. A year before they finally got together, Blair had been hinting to Jo that she was crushing for her. Jo constantly took it as an insult of some sort and they would argue. They would have been together back in their freshman year at Eastland if she had gotten her way. But she supposed it was better that they had waited and took their time. They would have never got away with some of the things they did now if they had been 15.

Jo, feeling rather silly now, got dressed quickly. She wore the grey shirt and black tie, a pair of new black jeans her mother bought her last Christmas, and her Nike runners.

When she looked in the mirror in the washroom, she winced. Yikes, she looked a mess. Taking her hair out of its usual ponytail, she brushed her hair until it looked tidy. She was about to put it back with an elastic when Blair appeared suddenly behind her. Jo startled but Blair just wrapped her arms around Jo's waist and leaned her chin on her shoulder so they could see each other in the mirror.

"You look perfect. Leave it like that." Blair whispered into Jo's ear.

Jo felt giddy again, inhaling Blair's wonderful scent. She turned around and faced Blair, who kept her own arms wrapped around Jo.

"You sure do surprise me sometimes...all the time actually." Jo said softly.

Blair smirked, "Kiss me, idiot".

Jo did just that. After what seemed to Blair a few seconds and to Jo, hours, they heard footsteps and broke their embrace quickly. Blair briskly removed the smudged lipstick off Jo's mouth with a tissue.

"Blair?" A voiced called out from their room. It was Mrs. Garrett.

"Just a minute, Mrs. Garrett, I'm just fixing my face! Blair yelled out while grinning at Jo.

Jo escaped the washroom and kind of fumbled her way towards the door of the bedroom. Edna Garrett was standing there, a look of knowing on her face.

"Hi Mrs. G!" Jo said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Hello Jo", Mrs. G said with a sigh.

"Everything okay?" Jo asked cringing inside.

"Oh just fine dear. What could be wrong?" She replied. Oh God, Jo thought.

Blair waltzed into the room, looking fresh and happy as could be. "Yes Mrs. Garrett?"

Edna gave Blair her 'I'm very close to having steam spout out of my ears' look. "Are you two going somewhere?"

Jo's guilty look made Edna soften a little. Edna wondered how that girl ever could have been involved in a street gang so many years ago before she entered Eastland Academy. Jo was so damn honest.

"You both are still on the clock. Can I assume you are finished your shifts early?" Edna asked them both.

"Natalie shooed us away Mrs. Garrett, what could we do? She was very insistent." Blair responded honestly.

"Oh really? How nice of her. I suppose we could rename the shop 'Natalie's Edibles." Edna remarked with irritation.

"Listen Mrs. G, if ya need us, we can come down..." Jo started to say but Blair cut her off.

"...We are expected at Gamma Gamma in 20 minutes Mrs. Garrett. There is a possible job for us if we attend this mixer. The Phi Delta's need a caterer for their pledge party next month and I think Jo here could sway them to choose Edna's Edibles for the job! Jo plays basketball and she has a lot of friends in the sports department, including a lot of senior Phi Delta's." Blair said in all seriousness. Jo looked at Blair then Mrs. Garrett.

"Really?" Edna asked, her tone now softening even more.

"We have to be there or Boots may make some comment about our previous...catering at the Gamma Rush party. You understand, don't you?" Blair said knowingly.

"Oh dear! Yes! You girls better get going and hurry before, well, let's just say I over reacted. Thank you Blair." Edna said, turning a 360 and marching back downstairs, most likely to lecture Natalie. They'd be gone before Natalie could spill the beans, Jo thought.

"Nice save, Blair. I'm impressed!" Jo said as she put her tweed jacket on.

"Oh no, Jo...that was the truth. That's why we are going." Blair said as a matter of fact.

Jo looked a bit stunned, as if someone threw ice cold water on her, "So this isn't like a date?"

Blair donned her Chanel wool jacket, and sighed at Jo as if she were dealing with a toddler, "What is wrong with you? Wait don't tell me, I already know. You are nuts. Now let's go, please? You can drive my car. I'm afraid to ride on that bike of yours with you being all weird." She tossed the keys to her father's Porsche at Jo.

Catching the keys, Jo frowned, wanting to argue but Blair was already heading down the stairs.

Jo found herself rushing down the stairs to catch up with Blair. Natalie was standing near the landing and when she watched Jo chase Blair down the stairs, and she couldn't help but laugh.

Tootie stuck her head in from the doorway connecting the living room to the store, and yelled, "What's so funny?"

Jo snarled at Natalie as she ran by, "Quit it, Nat, will ya?"

Blair waved goodbye to them all and walked out of the house leaving the door open behind her.

"Ah for God's sake Blair will ya wait up!" Jo yelled as she ran out the door too.

Natalie walked over and began to close the door, but not until she watched Jo open the car door for Blair and then run around the car, jump in and take off. Nat finally closed the door and chuckled, "Oh Jo you are so whipped".

"What the heck are you babbling about, Nat?" Tootie asked as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"Are you legally blind, Tootie?" Natalie asked her best friend. Everyone knew about Blair and Jo, it was the biggest non-secret in Peekskill, yet young Tootie Ramsey still hadn't put two and two together. Nat supposed it was better that way. She was a bit young to be dealing with something so out of the norm in a small town during an era that was intolerant of mostly everyone. The 80's were like a high tech 50's here in Peekskill, NY.

"Very funny, Nat. What was that all about? Mrs. Garrett said Blair has a job lined up for us." Tootie said, pouting just a bit.

"That's not all Blair has lined up for tonight." Natalie mumbled.

"What?" Tootie said.

"Nothing, Tootie, let's get back to work and later I'll tell you a little story I'm writing about the Princess and The Grease Monkey." Natalie said as she and Tootie walked back into the shop.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

They drove in utter silence, Jo tightly clutching the steering wheel of the Porsche, Blair oblivious to it all, fighting for the rear view mirror so she could check her lipstick for the millionth time.

Jo wasn't really angry, just put off by Blair...again. She wondered once more, how they ever lasted this long. Only a few weeks into college and Blair was already acting crazy. How could she forget to sign up for a credit course and why was she still having study dates with that idiot, Guy? Jo fumed when she thought about that. She would have to talk to Blair about it at some point.

Jo looked over at Blair and was startled to see her staring back at her.

"What!" Jo said irritably. Blair gave her a blank look.

"I can tell you're mad. You drive too fast when you're angry...and when you're frisky". Blair said with a slight smirk. It didn't change Jo's irritation.

"Oh for God's sake, Blair, will ya knock it off?" Jo yelled.

"What is wrong, Jo? You have been wound up like a yo-yo all day." Blair replied, losing her patience with the younger girl.

"I dun no…everything and nothing. Why do you see guys when you are with me and why are we together in the first place. It doesn't make any sense to me!" Jo bellowed, letting the day's fury out once and for all.

Blair looked away from Jo and stared out of the car window, watching the Peekskill scenery. She felt as if she had been punched.

Jo sighed and slowed the Porsche down and parked on the side of the road. She put the car in park and reached out to Blair, "I'm sorry I yelled".

Blair looked at her and Jo could see that the blonde was crying.

"Blair? Ah jeez, look princess, I'm sorry, I just over reacted. Today was stressful and it's weird that we are going to see Boots St. Clair – that slimy little knee sock junkie that made a pass at you, and that you don't tell me stuff I should know. We are a team now, and you act like you are still single. Sometimes it riles me up!" Jo felt terrible even though she knew she was right.

She looked around the pristine car and found no tissues, nothing, so she undid her tie and used it to wipe Blair's tears before they smudged up her makeup. Blair allowed her to do this even though she was still visible hurt.

"Jo, you know it's just my way of dealing with things. If it means anything, I think Guy Reynolds might be gay. I think that's why he's latched onto me. It works for both of us." Blair said quietly while Jo finished drying off Blair's cheeks and proceeded to put the tie back on.

"You coulda told me that too. What's up? Is it school? Work? Me?" Jo asked, scared to hear the answer.

"There's a lot of pressure on me right now. The people at Eastland expected us to be tied to the hip because of Mrs. Garrett and our illicit past with the van and almost being expelled. Now, I have Langley freshmen questioning me, Blair Warner, as to why I hang out with you - a scholarship case, two teenagers from a girl's boarding school, and working for a 50 plus croissant maker in town. They think I'm crazy for not becoming a Gamma Gamma and living the sorority life like my mother did." Blair sighed, looking away from Jo again and stared at her hands. It was hard to admit that her own snobbery was finally catching up with her. It was fun to be rich and infamous around Peekskill and especially at Eastland, but it was now ruining her romance chances with Jo.

"I didn't realize..." Jo started to say but Blair interrupted her.

"...its okay, Jo. You're worth it. But just so you know in future, I may act odd at times." Blair said with a faint smile. She then reached out and touched Jo's arm affectionately, "And I most certainly do not consider your scholarship as something to be looked down upon. You earned every penny through hard work and just natural brilliance."

"Let's go to this wing-ding, huh? Maybe we'll find a broom closet and make out?" Jo said with a grin, starting the car. She then laughed and said, "How will I tell when you are being an oddball normally and when you're 'yikes I'm with Jo' oddball?"

Blair laughed back and leaned over to kiss Jo on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Jo said as they got back on the road towards Langley.

"Just a thank you for you being you, that's all." Blair said quietly.

Once they were in the Gamma parking lot, Jo reluctantly allowed a Phi Delta pledge to park the car.

"How do I look, Jo?" Blair asked with a smile. Jo gave Blair a once over and a wink that gave Blair pleasant shivers.

"You are perfect, Princess. Just perfect." Jo said happily.

Blair straightened Jo's slightly tear stained tie and touched her hair gently, "…And you look like a million dollars, my Jo."

They entered the Gamma residence together, although not holding hands, they were standing rather close and Jo wanted to make sure Boots saw that Blair was WITH Jo and off limits. No sooner did she think it, good ole Boots St. Clair appeared.

"WHOOOOOSH! People!" Boots declared as she waved her hands to all who were in the foyer. Jo rolled her eyes and whispered something funny into Blair's ear. Blair chuckled but tried to keep up appearances of being interested in what Bootsie had to say. There was after all, a job involved here.

"Warnsie! You came! And who is this…ah Joanna Polniazchek! Edna's Edibles employee, correct? Caterer, seller of pate, et al." Boots said in a sugary condescending tone.

"Uhm, Jo is a freshman at Langley, and is also on the baseball team…that's right isn't it Jo, baseball?" Blair said with a proud smile.

"Basketball, Blair, I'm on the freshmen women's Basketball team." Jo said annoyed already.

Neither Boots or Blair seemed to care about the difference in sports type, but several Phi Delta's and few Gamma's had their interest peaked and they began to converse with Jo. Soon Jo was at ease, talking sports, academics and motorcycles, with a can of Pepsi in hand.

Blair watched her in amazement but soon began to wonder just how long Jo was going to leave her to navigate this party on her own. Her boyfriends never left her side except to get her something to drink or a juice from the bar. Blair looked over at the refreshment table and noticed that the Gamma's had two punch bowls, one marked "spiked" and the other marked "why would you pick unspiked punch".

Was Blair supposed to get her own drink? But as quickly as that horrid thought flew into her mind, Jo was suddenly by her side with a glass of red wine and a canapé.

"Where did you get that?" Blair asked, pleased. She took the wine glass from Jo along with a small serviette with a tiny canapé on it.

"I guess the Gamma girls don't like spiked punch. I noticed that Boots had a glass, so I asked if I could have one for you." Jo said with a shrug. Blair handed her back the canapé and Jo proceeded to shoved it in her mouth and swallow. Blair ignored that.

"Are you driving?" Blair inquired. She had a bad experience with drunk drivers back at Eastland, mainly with Tootie's alcoholic older brother.

Jo smiled, "Don't worry; I'm drinking Pepsi from a can. I don't trust those stupid Phi Delta's. I think both punch bowls are spiked."

Blair sipped her wine and sighed, "You are the best date I could ever wish for." For once, Blair was being totally honest with Jo and herself. She hoped it showed.

"Thanks Princess. This wing-ding ain't half bad. Some of the people are actually human. Chuck, the big dumb blonde guy over there, drinking from the keg, is in my English Lit class and he's not as stupid as he looks. Well now he looks stupid but he's rushing Phi Delta so he has to be an idiot or he won't get in. He's scholarship like me." Jo said with amusement.

"Has anyone brought up the rush party?" Blair asked in a whispered tone, so as to not let on they were looking for work.

"Yeah, Jim Stockton. He's the male version of Boots I guess over at Phi Delta. He said he would love to have Edna Garrett cater their party. I guess his dad knows Edna from Eastland. Small world, huh?" Jo downed her Pepsi and put the can down on the nearest table. She let out a loud belch and smiled at Blair.

"So it's all set?" Blair said choosing to ignore Jo's neanderthal ways again, for now.

"Yep. They'll call Mrs. G tomorrow and hammer out the details. Our job here is done." Jo said casually.

Blair was about to respond when suddenly Jo blurted out, "Do you wanna go look at the fountain in the courtyard? Boots says it like art from France so I thought you might like to look at it. Or have you already seen it? Here? Or in France, I mean. I saw some in France but the water smelled like locker room."

"Well I glanced at it on the tour of the house but we rushed by it, so yes I would like to go look at it again." Blair said quietly.

This evening was not what she expected. Jo was not what she expected either. They had not gone to mixers together at Eastland and most of their 'couple' time had been spent on the grounds of the school, studying and chatting or while they worked in the kitchen. She really hadn't known what Jo would be like in social situation. Now she knew.

The two walked through the crowd of half drunk freshmen and seniors alike, Blair with her wine and Jo with another Pepsi that some jock had thrown to her as they made their way to the terrace door.

"Thanks Bobby!" Jo had yelled when she casually caught the can and opened it up to drink from it. Blair stared at her with awe. Who was this person?

"After you, Princess." Jo said softly.

Jo followed behind and soon they were both in the cool air of the evening. Fall in Peekskill was nice. Jo liked the smells of the trees and bushes, even though she wasn't a fan of the great outdoors.

They walked slowly towards the fountain, and when they stopped to look at it, Jo found herself gazing more at Blair than at the hunk of cement that was pissing out tap water.

"It's not the Gardens of Versailles, but the sculptor had vision. Maybe someday I'll take a picture of it and see if I can paint it." Blair said as she sipped her wine. She looked over to see Jo staring at her.

"What?" Blair asked, slightly put off.

"The moonlight makes your hair all twinkly." Jo said with a smile.

"I've never heard that one..." Blair said laughing.

"Hey I'm tryin' here. Anyways it's the truth. You look beautiful. The moonlight, the sounds of gushing water, Pepsi, wine...all the makings of a terrific romantic date." Jo said happily.

Blair chuckled, "That's one way to put it, but I have to agree. Now all that is missing is..."

"...Boots!" Jo blurted.

"What!" Blair said, confused.

"No I mean here comes that sock pusher." Jo explained.

"Now what?" Blair snapped. Jo looked put out too and they stood there watching as St. Clair traipsed over to them, whooshing it up with her hands in the air.

"There you are Warnsie. Thought maybe you were in a closet upstairs with a football player or possibly a cheerleader - ha!" Boots said with a chuckle.

"What is it, Boots?" Jo asked, attempting to be polite for Blair's sake.

"Nothing, I was just wondering what you were up to." Boots said, eying Blair.

"We are just admiring the fountain and the grounds. It's a nice evening. Is that okay?" Blair said annoyed.

"Of course, look around all you want. But, when you are finished teaching young Jo here all about the Baroque period, maybe you would like to come up to my newly renovated room and see my etchings from the romantic period, if you know what I mean, and I think you do." Boots said with wink wink.

About as subtle as a train wreck, Jo thought angrily.

"Look Boots, it's obvious I am here with Jo so leave us alone, please? I'm sure you wouldn't want me to make a scene, considering the closet you are in is as big as a walk in." Blair hissed.

"Why I never...!" Boots exclaimed.

"...and probably never will." Jo responded dead panned.

Boots gave Jo a dirty look and marched back inside, socks a blazing.

"You told her." An impressed Jo said as she toasted Blair with her Pepsi.

"Why thank you, I do believe I will have some more of her wine!" Blair laughed, clinking her glass onto Jo's pop can. They drank and Jo tossed the can in the fountain. Blair rolled her eyes.

"Look, before we are interrupted again, I just want to say that, well, the past few years ain't been easy for us and all, but I'm glad we stuck it out. Coz now here we are and you look gorgeous and I just want to kiss you, okay?" Jo said as she moved closer to Blair until their noses almost touched.

"What are you waiting for?" Blair whispered as she let her wine glass drop to the grass and put her arms around Jo's neck.

"I dunno, Princess. I really dunno." Jo said softly as she pressed her lips against Blair's.

Fin


End file.
